Disorder in the court!
by Punjabi Patipees
Summary: Find out what happens when Seigaku enters the tennis mixed division. With a professional tennis player out to annoy the hell out of Seigaku's captain coupled with an annoying brat out to seek revenge on Ryoma, Seigaku's Tennis club will never be the same.
1. Jelly Toothpastes & Teddy Bears

Chapter 1 **Jelly Toothpastes and Teddy Bears**

"Onii-chan!"

The raven-haired girl suddenly became impatient after calling out twice and grabbed the pillows and comforter away from her cousin's bed.

"Nya! But it's still too early", he whined as he snuggled closer into his teddy bear.

"Hmph. You leave me no choice." The girl said as she grabbed the bear away from the sleeping form.

"Waahhh! No fair!" Eiji said blinking, trying to focus on the girl in his half-sleeping state. "Nani? -- Kumi?"he asked.

"Niichan, you're so lazy you don't deserve any surprises." Kumi pouted.

"Nya, but Kumi, its only 5am. Can't it wait a few more hours? I want to go back to sleep." Eiji retorted.

"What a way to welcome your favorite cousin. And to think I came all the way here just to bring you your favorite jelly toothpastes." Kumi said holding out a basket of toothpastes in 5 flavors.

"Huh? Yosh! I love you Kumi-chan" Eiji said instantly awake and hugging his cousin.

"Hmph, you only said that because of the toothpaste. Don't go back to sleep." Kumi ordered heading out the door.

"But I thought you wanted to hang out with me, I'm heading for club practice in a while. You wouldn't miss it nya?" Eiji winked.

"Not for the world Niichan. Besides, I have more surprises in store." Kumi winked back as she closed the door.

* * *

Tezuka looked up from the journal he was reading when Ryuzaki-sensei entered the staff room. He stood up and greeted the coach as she sat at the head of the table. 

"Tezuka, something came up" his coach said after clearing her throat. It was obvious something was bothering her. Inevitably, he creased his forehead in anticipation. It was so unlike Ryuzaki-sensei to worry. Did somebody had an injury unexpectedly?

"In order for Seigaku to establish its reputation as a school with a strong tennis tradition, the women's tennis club also has to reach the same quality of tennis as we currently have. To solve this problem, the principal asked me to coach the girl's team." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"I see." Tezuka replied without any emotion in his voice.

_Just like Tezuka not to reveal his true sentiments_, Ryuzaki thought, noticing his grip on the journal became too tight. She decided not to torture him any further. "So instead of quitting being the coach of the men's tennis club, especially at this crucial point before the Nationals, I decided to mix both club's practices. I also signed both clubs up for the Prefectural Games Mixed Division. This will ensure increased cooperation and improve the girl's club immensely."

"Hai. I respect your decision and thank you for not giving up on us." Tezuka bowed. Inwardly, he was both relieved and worried. He hoped they could pull it off.

* * *

Ryoma felt something wet on his face. He opened one eye to find Karupin on top of his pillow. He then reached out for the alarm clock and almost fell out of bed to find that he will miss practice if he didn't get ready in 10 minutes. 

Fortunately, he finished getting ready in less than time required. He ran off and headed for tennis practice when he suddenly bumped into a girl who looked like his age. He didn't have time to apologize though, so he ran off without even looking back. He could still hear her screams of outrage and thanked himself for his good fortune of not seeing her again. He smiled, _thank God for his lucky stars_….

* * *

Everybody was intent on starting their practice today just like always. What was not normal was that Seigaku's tennis courts contained a mix of girls and boys. Momoshiro smiled as he gave out instructions to his partner. _Well, this isn't such a bad thing after all_, he thought. If he gets a little distracted, he could always count on the captain and Echizen to straighten things up. _Those two would never ever lose their focus, never_. 

"Okay, everybody." Ryuzaki-sensei announced over the noise. "I'm sure you've all been wondering about the changes here and as I explained earlier it is necessary if we are to win the mix division of the Prefecturals. Seigaku has never participated in one before but this challenge is not the only one we'll be facing. Rikkadai announced the arrival of its newest member and frankly, this puts us at a disadvantage. India's Radha Sumitri just joined Rikkadai women's team and together with Kirihara, they are rumored to be the Destructive Duo in doubles."

"You mean, THE Radha Sumitri?" Inui asked frantically searching his notes.

"Who is she? Inui-senpai?" Horio asked. "I've never heard of her in my two years tennis experience."

"You obviously never had one" Tomoka muttered.

"What did you say!" Horio asked raising his voice.

"Radha Sumitri is a professional tennis player who is currently on leave. I can't believe she signed up for junior high tennis though." Inui said.

"That is why" Ryuzaki-sensei continued "We are very fortunate to have somebody volunteer to be in the girl's team. I'll leave the introductions later. Tezuka, have you warmed up already?"

"Hai." Tezuka answered.

"Perfect. Why don't you try doing some light rallying with her then" Ryuzaki-sensei said motioning for somebody to step forward. A petite girl appeared, exquisitely dressed in a pink and white tennis outfit and adorned with thick Indian inspired bands on both arms. Her face cannot be discerned clearly though as she wore a visor over her head matched with dark shades. Behind him, Tezuka heard somebody cough, hard.

"Hoi, hoi! Who do we have here?" Eiji said in a mischievous tone of voice.

_Huh, this delicate creature would never last within five minutes of captain's game_, Kaidoh remarked to himself. Even her bands would get in the way of her game.

If Tezuka looked surprised at the girl's appearance, he never showed it. He raised the ball and prepared himself for the game. The first few minutes, he watched the girl struggle while he did the zero-shiki drop shot. However, as the game progressed it was apparent that she was controlling the ball. _Impossible_, he thought. _She imitated the Tezuka zone first?_

Then it hit him. She was moving five times as fast as he, combining a routine similar to Kikumaru's and hitting the balls with an unbelievable control and force for a girl. He only knew one person who could do that. _But that wasn't possible; she would still have to be in Germany._

Within thirty minutes the game was over. Everybody was surprised as the raven-haired girl obtained a lead of three games over Tezuka. But what was more surprising was when she remarked, "Same old same old Kunimitsu, hmf!" taking off her visor and glasses.

"Kumiko Asahara!" Tezuka said as he dropped his racket.

* * *

"What happened to Echizen?" Momo asked. 

"Japan would always have pregnant women giving birth as long as he's in the team." Kaidoh grumbled.

"There he is!" Fuji remarked. "I wonder what happened to Buchou's match. It's a pity we have to use more courts than usual. We can't see what's been happening."

"Fwshh, as if it was worth watching." Kaidoh remarked with a hiss.

"Cheers" Echizen greeted everybody nonchalantly.

"YOU!" a scream penetrated the court. "I want a match NOW!"

Echizen looked back and saw the girl he bumped into earlier. He sighed. Seems he can't rely on his lucky stars either…

* * *

Eiji smiled as Kumi took a sip of her drink. He could tell Oishi and Inui were dying of curiosity when Kumiko approached him and bear hugged him.

It was Oishi who first spoke. "Eiji….Asahara….you….when…how?"

"Nya, I'm not telling…" Eiji started jumping on the trampoline. It was placed in the court to help improve Kikumaru's techniques and he began to get addicted to jumping on it. He wondered if he could persuade Inui that a slide would improve his speed too. Smiling he began jumping higher.

"Hoi Hoi, me too!" Kumi climbed on the trampoline and began bouncing like a retard. However, a commotion stopped everybody at the next court. They heard shouts and both Eiji and Kumi stopped as she wiped herself off and detached the bands. One of the bands dropped and produced a loud clang as it hit the ground. Tezuka picked it up, surprised. It was made of platinum – and very heavy.

"Daddy's gift" Kumi replied. "He said it would help me in strengthening my muscles and improving my control. It looks too good to serve as a weight eh?" Kumi winked. She half-ran with Eiji on the way until both screamed at what they saw.

"AKIKO!" Kumiko and Eiji said at the same time.

* * *

"You think you can just get away with that huh? Well I won't let you!" Akiko said as she smashed another tennis ball directly hitting Echizen's face. 

He didn't even have time to blink when she started rambling again. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, ever gets away with stomping on my foot without even an apology." This time the tennis ball hit Echizen on the foot.

"Akiko Asahara, stop it right this instant or I shall smash your face with my tennis bracelet." Kumiko yelled from the other court.

Akiko sighed. It was just like her sister to ruin her fun….

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei cleared her throat. "Today has been an interesting day, I must say. Shall I now introduce the new members of Seigaku's mixed club?" Without waiting for a reply, Seigaku's coach continued. "Kumiko Asahara has taken a break and volunteered to participate in the prefecturals. I'm sure you all know Asahara as Asia's number one in the professional tennis junior division. However, accidentally, (to this Ryuzaki glanced at Echizen's direction) a new talent was discovered and it seems to me she is eager to join the club too (Ryuzaki glances at Akiko's smirking expression). I suppose the new arrangement suits everybody. Well then, practice is over. Till our next practice. You're all dismissed." 

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief and headed out the door. Until…

"RYOMA ECHIZEN! This war is not over yet! ". An annoying voice shouted over the noise.

"Mada mada dane." Came the reply. A shoe flew over his head but Ryoma kept on walking.

* * *

"Kumiko Asahara is in OUR team?" Oishi said still not believing. "And I can't believe both Buchou and Eiji knew her and they never told anybody." 

"Tezuka must have known her back in Germany. Asahara suffered an injury a year ago, just like Tezuka." Inui replied.

"She's real pretty though isn't she?" Momoshiro added scratching his neck with his tennis racket.

"I don't know Momo." Fuji said smiling. "You would have to beat two of your senpais if you're real interested in her. I'm sure you wouldn't want one of them going hard on you," Syusuuke added motioning in the courts direction where a disgruntled looking Tezuka was playing tennis with such vigor.

"Hoi Hoi! Why are you guys so slow? Miko-chan invited us to her house for a snack Hurry up, I'm hungry." Eiji shouted. He practically skipped as he slung an arm on Kumi's shoulder; he was sure his team mates were dying of curiosity as to his relationship with Kumiko. Even Tezuka was eyeing him warily a while ago. He laughed _better get a kick out of this before his secret was revealed_.

"Hey Tezuka!" Oishi called. "Won't you join us for a while? Practice is over." However, as usual, Tezuka shrugged the invitation off and continued practicing.

* * *

Everybody stared in awe as they stopped in front of Kumiko's house, if that's what you can call it. The house looked more like a shopping complex, with its white façade, huge glass windows and bougainvillea flowers hanging below each balcony. Momoshiro whistled as they went inside and got a glimpse of an infinity pool at the rooftop, complete with a magnificent view of Tokyo. Only Eiji felt completely at home as he started jumping up and down the white sofa. "Miko, pillow fight nya?" 

"Loser won't get the last burger!" Kumiko shouted throwing the pillow at Eiji. Their fight was however interrupted by the arrival of snacks carried by the Asahara houshelp. Kumiko was instantly back to her hostess mode.

"Go on, eat. I'll ask the cook to make more if we ran out of burgers so don't be shy." Kumiko smiled at everybody.

"Yosh! Don't worry about me, Asahara-san. Itedaki-masu" Momo started.

"These are your pictures?" Oishi asked.

"Hai. These were taken from last year's game. We celebrated that win in Indonesia, remember Eiji?" Kumiko winked.

"Nya! Bali was great." Eiji continued jumping up and down the sofa.

Inui kept quiet. He still couldn't understand Eiji and Asahara's relationship. He decided to do more research on this matter. He smiled, _it wouldn't be bad to beat Asahara too_.

* * *

_Thirsty. I'm so thirsty_. Akiko thought as she headed to the vending machine. She was so intent in choosing her drink that she dropped the coin she was holding. "Oh!" she said as she ran. When she got back, she saw Echizen buying the last Ponta she was eyeing. 

"You brat! That's not fair. I came here first!" she said stomping on his foot. Ryoma didn't even flinch. He continued walking and left her fuming and kicking empty soda cans.

_I'll get you at the next practice_, Akiko fumed, kicking another can before finally deciding to head home.

* * *

Inui watched Kumiko demolish the last burger. _She sure does eat a lot for a girl her size_, he thought. He wrote Eating rival for Momoshiro. Extremely huge appetite in his notebook. He immediately closed it before Eiji could take a peek then took a bite of his own burger. 

Oishi cleared his throat. "So Asahara-san. How did you get to know Tezuka?"

Kumiko looked confused. "Kunimitsu?" she asked looking like a lost girl before taking another huge bite at the burger. Inui wrote something on his notebook again.

Oishi cleared his throat again. "Hai. Kunimitsu Tezuka. Our captain."

Kumiko nodded before taking another bite at her burger. Eiji laughed. "You can never get a clear answer from Miko while she's eating. Let her finish first nya?"

Inui answered for Kumiko instead. "I think she met him at the center in Germany, Oishi."

Kumi smiled and finished the last of her burger.


	2. Hotdog Sandwiches & Inui Juice

Disclaimer

Punjabi Patipees don't own Prince of Tennis nor its characters (Sumasha: Although I wish I own Tezuka mwahaha) (Rakasha: kicks Sumasha in the butt)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 **Hotdog sandwiches and Inui Juice**

Everybody gathered at the courts at exactly 9:30am. Everybody that is, except Kumiko Asahara.

"Somebody's missing today." Tezuka said gritting his teeth.

"She headed for the toilet." Akiko said absently, glaring at Ryoma. Echizen didn't even spare her a glance.

Thirty minutes later, Kumiko arrived wearing a green tennis outfit with her silver glasses. Her hair was neatly plaided and she looked completely relaxed while eating a hotdog sandwich. Kaidoh almost choked upon seeing her completely indifferent to Tezuka's seething.

"Asahara, two hundred laps around the court." Tezuka said.

"Hoi-hoi! Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed." Kumiko said in a sing-song voice then took a bite on her sandwich before running.

_This will be a good time to bring out my special nutritive shake_, Inui thought, holding out a big pitcher of bubbling brown liquid. Everybody gagged at the sight and gave Kumiko sympathetic glances as she approached. She grabbed Inui's pitcher and drank the whole stuff, then continued running without even bothering a glance at anybody.

Eiji's jaw dropped before he remembered something. Kumiko's digestive system was completely immune to Inui's concoction because --- he choked as he remembered tasting Kumiko's cooking. He remembered being hospitalized for salmonella poisoning by trying out Kumiko's omelettes. Smiling, he resumed practicing as he saw Inui frantically scribbling something on his notebook.

* * *

Many thanks to: **_Katrina Kaiba; Tsuki Mizuno, Lady Light, Joyjoy _**and**_ Perty Princess_** for reviewing.

To **_Joyjoy_**: It is a secret! Too early to tell… Just keep on reading and you'll find out.

To Pertyprincess: It is a secret! Too early to tell…. Just keep on reading and you'll find out. (Sumasha: Did we just repeat what we said?) (Rakasha: Oh shut up…)


	3. This Old Man, he played one

Disclaimer:

Punjabi Patipees (**Sumatra** and **Rakasha) **do not own Prince of Tennis or the characters in it. We do own the Asahara siblings, though.

_Kumi: You do?_

_RP: Yup._

_Akikoi: Why was the second chapter short?_

_S: Because we want to (sings "It's my party and I'd cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cryyyy if I want to")_

_Akiko: sweatdrops_

_Kumi: sings with Sumasha_

_RP: _**0o**_…on with the story!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 **This Old Man, he played one…….**

"Inoue-senpai, isn't it time for us to go to Seigaku and watch the ranking tournament?" Shiba asked the man beside her.

'Hai, hai. Just wait 'til I find the keys to the car." Inoue said as he searched for the keys in his pocket.

"Inoue-senpai, I heard that Seigaku's joining the Prefectural Games Mixed Division, is that true?" Shiba asked.

"That's correct, and it's even more exciting this year." Inoue smiled.

"Eh? How so?" Shiba asked bewildered.

"Because from what I heard from Ryuzaki-san, _The Mockingbird _appeared." He gave her a knowing smile.

* * *

"Onee-chan! We're out of cereal!" Eiji yelled frantically to his sister. 

"Aa. Gomen, gomen. I was supposed to buy some at the grocery but it just slipped my mind. Don't worry though, I'll buy some later. For the meantime, I'll just give you money so you could buy some snacks along the way." His sister called out from the kitchen.

"Mou, what an unlucky day…" Eiji pouted. "Well, at least I've still got lots of time before the ranking tournament." He shrugged.

"Eiji-kun. Won't you be late for today's game?" his sister called out.

"Nee-chan, what are you talking ab-" he took a glance at the wall clock and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"I'M LATE!"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?' Oishi asked himself worriedly. "It's not like Eiji to be this late. Neither does Momo." He sighed in frustration. "I'd better go and find out what happened." He immediately went to find Ryuzaki to ask for permission. 

"You'd better be back before the game starts." His sensei warned him.

"Hai. Arigato Ryuzaki-sensei." Oishi bowed and then left quickly leaving an exasperated Ryuzaki behind.

* * *

'Just…a little…bit-umphf-more." Momo strained to reach to the nearest branch. 

"M-meow." The kitten mewed, frightened.

"Mai-chan hang on!" the little girl under the tree called out.

"There! Gotcha!" Momo grinned triumphantly as he scooped the cat in his arms. Unfortunately, the cat became even more scared and began to claw and scratch him.

'H-hey! Hold still or else…" Momo began to lose his balance.

"Mister! Is everything alright?" the girl asked.

"Whew, that was close." He said as he regained his composure. He began to slowly climb down the tree, the cat still in his arms.

"Here you go." He handed the kitten to the girl as he reached the ground.

"Thank you mister." The little girl bowed politely before she ran off.

He smiled fondly and shook his head as he mounted on the bike. He took a peek at his watch before his eyes almost popped out from their sockets.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

* * *

"Hmm…" Eiji held his chin thoughtfully. He was having problems choosing between strawberry and chocolate flavor. 

"Nyah! I can't decide! And now I'm definitely late!" he cried out, frustrated.

"EIJI! There you are!" Oishi said while panting. He ran all he way from school to Eiji's house, only to find out that the red-head already left. The two began heading out the store when they almost collided with Momoshiro's bike.

"Hey, watch--senpais?" Momo stuttered.

* * *

"Block A? Wonder who'll be my first opponent." Akiko muttered to herself. She turned around and found herself face to face with Ryoma. She scowled. "Move it buster. You're blocking my way." She said through gritted teeth. He took one look at her and lazily stepped aside. Somehow his attitude seemed to piss her off even more. She was about to punch the daylights out of him when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"You're Akiko Asahara ,right?" a blonde girl asked her, smiling.

"Ah-Hai." Akiko replied, completely taken aback as the girl's smile grew wider.

"My name's Rikku Tanaka." She held Akiko's hand and began to pump it vigorously. "It's nice to finally meet you!" Rikku said cheerfully.

Ryoma completely forgotten, Akiko turned her attention to the overly-hyped up girl and sweat-dropped. "Nice to meet you too." She replied politely before she continued, "However, my match with Arai-senpai is about to start."

"Gomennasai! You're also in Block A, right?" she asked.

"Hai." Came the reply.

"Yatta! I'll see you later then! Ja mata!" without waiting for a reply she took off.

Akiko shook her head in confusion. _What was that all about?_

_

* * *

_

Kumiko just finished three consecutive matches against Kaidoh, Inui and Fuji respectively, and was trying to arrange her chocolate bunnies by height against the bleachers instead of preparing for her match against Tezuka.

Behind her Inui remarked, "Looking at her from afar, one wouldn't think she was the same person who beat each of us in a span of twenty minutes."

"Hmm." Fuji held his chin thoughtfully in one hand. "The next match ought to be interesting." He smiled as he saw the usually expressionless Tezuka frowning at the petite brunette who seemed to have no care about what's happening around her.

* * *

"Game and match, Asahara Akiko. 6-0." 

Akiko frowned distractedly at the now panting Arai as he looked at her in disbelief. "Where the hell is that bastard?" With that she left the court with a gaping Arai staring blankly at her retreating back.

"She's really something huh, Mina?" Rikku nudged her friend with her elbow.

"She IS Asahara-san's sister." Mina pointed out.

"And she's got character." Rikku said, nodding her head.

"Though she's quite brutal. She seems so different from Asahara-san. Kumiko seems friendlier." Mina said thoughtfully.

"Your next match starts in 5 minutes. Gambat te " Rikku smirked at her absent-minded friend.

"Oh! Hai! Gambari masu" she called out as she hurriedly ran to the other court.

* * *

"Don't hold back Kumiko." Tezuka growled uncharacteristically. 

"Hmphf." came the reply.

Tezuka frowned as he bounced the ball with his right hand and prepared to serve.

Kumiko hummed a tune as she returned the ball with ease.

"She managed to return a seeming no-touch ace, having no problems with it at all. Incredible." Kawamura said in awe. He was watching the game from outside the court.

"And she seems to be winning it." Fuji added.

"Mou, Kunimitsu. Lighten up a little, will you?" she teased as she ran to her left to return the ball, however, as the ball hit her tennis racket, she found it hard to return.

_Hmm. His strength increased._ She thought as she hit the ball harder.

Tezuka gritted his teeth in frustration. _She returned it again._ He thought angrily. _And she wasn't even serious from the beginning._

Kumiko began to sing while she returned all the balls that Tezuka hit: "_This old man. He played one, he played knick-knack_... hmphf." Kumiko scowled._ Damn. I forgot._

Just then Eiji came and asked, "Nyah, did we miss the game?"

Tezuka grunted. He was getting distracted by Kumiko's repetitive singing. Most of all, he was getting irritated by her laid-back attitude.

"Mm…_This old man. He played one, he played knick-knack on_…_on_…" she stood up straight and held her chin in one hand, thinking.

She failed to hit the ball. Tezuka gripped his racket tighter until his knuckles turned white. The girl was trying his patience.

She didn't budge. His patience snapped.

"Don't. Get. Careless." He bit out.

Eiji decided to help his cousin. "Kumi-chan. I think it goes like this: _This old man he played one, he played knick-knack 'til I'm numb._"

Eyeing Kumiko warily, Tezuka again began to serve the ball.

"No it's not! I think it's: _He played knick-knack till I'm dumb_!" Kumiko spun around to face Eiji, causing her to miss the ball. AGAIN.

"He played knick-knack on my thumb" Tezuka grumbled lowly.

"WHAAATTT?" Everybody looked up at Tezuka, mouths open.

Kumiko smiled….

"Game and match. Tezuka Kunimitsu. 7-5." The referee announced.

* * *

"This ought to be the match of the year." Rikku said smiling. 

"How so? I think somebody should place a restraining order between these two people, they'd kill each other!" Mina remarked half in awe, half-scared.

Ryoma and Akiko had been playing for two straight hours, both sweating and each possessing a red face. But not from exhaustion. With Echizen's Twist serve heading straight to Akiko's forehead and Akiko's Slam shot always aimed at Ryoma's nose, it's a wonder both players haven't suffered serious injuries yet. The two were lucky to be out of Ryuzaki-sensei's and Tezuka's eyesight, for both would have been severely reprimanded for their actions.

Suddenly, Tezuka decided to watch the match between the two. However, Ryoma was distracted by the expression on Tezuka's face. _Since when did Tezuka-buchou express anything?_ Ryoma wondered what really was happening.

Akiko took the opportunity to deliver a swift return while Ryoma was distracted. With Tezuka in sight, both couldn't continue playing as before. She wanted to scream in frustration. _Why can't that guy go away!_ She thought angrily._ He's ruining my play!_

Ryoma managed to return the ball and smirked. "Hey Asahara-san, scared of Tezuka-buchou?"

Akiko didn't reply and hit the ball with such force that it threatened to tear itself apart. Unfortunately, Ryoma was able to return it again.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smiled.

"Game and match. Echizen Ryoma. 6-4." The referee called out.

Ryoma tripped. Akiko smiled. She had just stuck her foot out in time to see Ryoma fall flat on his ass. _Served him right._

_

* * *

_

Everybody gathered to see the results of the ranking tournament. Those who were admitted as regulars for the competition were:

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Asahara Kumiko

Echizen Ryoma

Fuji Syusuuke

Asahara Akiko

Inui Sadahara

Tanaka Rikku

Kaidoh Kaoru

"Nya. We didn't make it!" Eiji pouted. Oishi and Momo looked downcast too.

Kumiko looked at the three of them and decided to cheer them up. "How about we go swimming after practice?" She smiled as Momo blushed. Eiji pounded Momo on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Momo asked annoyed.

"Nya, nothing." Eiji smirked. _Let Momo think what he wanted to think_.

Suddenly, Kumiko looked back at the courts where Tezuka was still practicing. "Kunimitsu, don't forget our date tomorrow ne?."

Tezuka looked blankly at her then proceeded with his serve.

* * *

"CANNONBALL!" Momo shouted as he threw himself in the pool. 

The group, mainly everybody except Tezuka, was having a pool party in the Asahara household.

"Your house is really beautiful, Asahara-san." Sakuno said as she looked around.

"That's because she helped in designing it, nya!" Eiji bounced up to his cousin and hugged her from behind.

Tomoka and Sakuno blushed at the intimacy that the two were showing.

"Kikumaru-senpai, Asahara-san! We should go now!" the two girls hurriedly scurried off and left the two confused.

At the far-side of the pool, Horio was attempting to best Kachiro in a contest. "I bet I could hold my breath in 5 minutes!" Horio boasted. Kachiro and Katsuo gave him doubtful looks. "Do you want me to prove it to you!" he screeched. The two boys decided to ignore him completely and started a conversation of their own.

"I wonder what Inui-senpai is writing on his notebook right now." Kachiro commented as he watched his senpai scribbling busily on his notebook by the side of the pool. "He seems to be observing Asahara-san very well." He added, not noticing Horio by his side, waving his arms and almost drowning. Meanwhile, Kumiko joined Momoshiro on his Cannonball quest and threw herself on the other side of the pool.

"That was a good one Kumiko-san." Momoshiro said admiringly. Kumiko gave him a thumbs-up sign and grinned. "I've been practicing that for years!" she said proudly. Just then Akiko came out of one of the sliding doors looking disheveled and extremely tired. Kumi's eyes widened and she gasped. "Akiko! What happened to you!"

"Nothing much." She shrugged. "My bike broke down, slipped and fell on a puddle and got chased by dogs along the way. The usual." She turned to go back inside and paused to look back at the pool party. "Nice party." She raised an eyebrow at the number of people. "Won't you join us?" Kumi asked. "No, thanks anyway. If anyone asks for me, I'll be upstairs in my room applying antiseptic on my wounds."

"Oh. Okay." With that Kumiko turned and threw herself again on the pool. As she raised her head above the water, Momoshiro asked.

"Will she be alright, Kumiko-san?" Momo said turning to Kumiko.

"Nothing she can handle. Yesterday was worse, she forgot her wallet during lunch, spilled grape juice all over her sensei, and fell down the pool after tripping on my bag. This is actually one of her better days." Kumiko said nonchalantly while Momoshiro sweat-dropped. Meanwhile, Kawamura was being hounded by none other than Rikku who was pestering him about sushi making. "And so after you roll it like this…" he motioned to Rikku who was listening to him, an eager look on her face. On the other side, Ryoma was being harassed on the other table by Tomoka who was dragging a blushing Sakuno behind her. All this was being watched by a hiding Akiko behind the curtains of her room, a smirk playing upon her lips. A plan was suddenly formulated.

* * *

Thanks to **_KatrinaKaiba, LadyLight, Shells, pertyprincess, joyjoy, TsukiMizuno, starwberry ice cream, bratgurl, anonymous_** and **_moochan_** for reviewing. 

To **_joyjoy_**: Didn't we tell you we're sadistic? (Rakasha: That's just YOU Sumasha!) (Sumasha smirks evilly.)


	4. I Love Chocolate Bunnies

Disclaimer:

Nope. Punjabi Patipees don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

Chapter 4**: I love chocolate bunnies.**

_Sumasha_: Bwahahahaha! I bet you're just dying to strangle us now. Thing is, we enjoy being sadistic by keeping you on your toes. Seriously though, just keep on reading our story if you want to see more of our zany characters and yes, updates depend on your reviews.

_Rakasha_: Yeah right…if you're reading this, Sumasha's the sadistic one here…in case you haven't noticed I'm quite the good-gal here…

_Sumasha_: Chocolate Bunnies are good…… mmmmmm…..

_Kumi_: Alright break it up you two!

_Akiko_: They already made up…

_Kumi_: Yup choco-bunnies are good!

_Sumasha_: Hey Kumi! Can I have Tezuka all by myself?

_Kumi_: (covers ears) I can't hear you! Chocolate bunnies are good…Yum…

_Rakasha_: Riiight…

_Akiko_: (sweatdrops)

* * *

_Next morning, 9: 30am_

Tezuka woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. _Who could it be?_, he wondered.

"Moshi-moshi, Tezuka speaking." he answered.

"Buchou, will we be having practice later or are you going on a da--" Inui didn't even have the chance to complete his question before he heard a small 'beep' as the line went dead.

"He hung up on me…" Inui muttered to himself. "I'll try again later."

"So what did he say Inui?" Oishi asked. They were standing at a nearby park on the way to the tennis courts.

"He didn't say anything." Inui replied.

"It's alright we can ask him later." Oishi smiled brightly.

_Meanwhile at the Asahara's…10:00am_

"Chocolate bunnies…" Kumiko muttered incoherently in her sleep.

There was a loud knock on the door before Akiko entered her sister's room.

"Kumi…oi…Kumi, wake up." Akiko poked Kumiko's sleeping form.

"Idunwanna…" came the sleepy reply.

"Whatever…" Akiko shrugged and started to leave.

"Mmnyummie." She mumbled as she covered her face with her pillow.

_30 minutes later…_

"Everybody gather around the court!" Coach Ryuzaki called out. She looked around as if looking for somebody. After a while she asked, "Akiko, what happened to you! And where's Kumiko?"

"I slipped and fell. Kumi woke up late." Akiko replied. She had a lot of bandages, some of them new and some of them from yesterday's incident.

Ryuzaki sweat dropped and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Alright then we'll continue. The sophomores and juniors will have practice games while the freshmen will get the balls. For the Regulars follow Oishi and me." Just then Kumiko rushed in the courts panting. "Sorry… (Pant)…I'm… (wheeze)...late!"

Momo sneaked a glance at Tezuka. As usual, the Seigaku captain remained expressionless.

Behind him, Kaidoh remarked, "Fwssh, I bet she'll get 50 laps." Annoyed at Kaidoh's insensitivity, Momo threw him an evil glance yet refrained from starting another fight with his rival since he didn't want to put Kumiko into more trouble.

"Asahara, two hundred laps around the court." Tezuka ordered in a no nonsense- tone of voice.

Kumiko stuck her tongue out at Tezuka before she began running.

* * *

"Huh? Nani?" Ryoma remarked to himself thinking he just imagined the tell-tale wiggling in his sports bag.

_It better not be Karupin_, he thought, walking away to buy his favorite drink.

* * *

_Things are definitely NOT normal as far as the Seigaku Tennis Club is concerned_, Kaidoh Kaoru thought. First, he didn't exactly like the idea of crowded tennis courts but to make things worse, not only did he get beaten by a little girl in a ranking tournament (just when he was getting used to the idea that he was beaten by Echizen), he also had to witness the former imperturbable captain lose his icy reserve. He continued kicking pebbles that crossed his path before heading to their locker room. However, he was distracted by a faint mewing sound coming from inside.

"What the--?" he exclaimed running inside. There he found something wiggling inside Ryoma's bag_. It couldn't be could it?_ He thought.

Opening it, he found his furry friend still stuggling to get out. Picking Karupin up, Kaidoh decided to look after Karupin until Ryoma came back. _After all, it wouldn't take him that long to get back anyway._

_

* * *

_

Akiko hummed to herself as she went to buy herself some juice. _Man, I'm dying of thirst right now._ She thought. She took out her wallet and grinned. _Alright! I didn't forget my lunch money today!_ As she was happily contemplating her luck she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Damn it!" she cursed loudly as she fell on her butt.

"Hn. What's an annoying runt like you doing in this place?" Akiko looked up to give the man one of her death glares but stopped taking a good look at him. He had silver hair and well-toned body, marked only by his cold stare and a face she could die for…_drool_…

_Akiko Asahara! Snap out of it and apologize! _"Aa…Gomennasai! I didn't mean to bump into you…" She almost slapped her forehead for sounding so foolish. _Of all the times! How can I lose my cool in front of a cute guy!_ Akiko scolded herself. "I haven't seen you around here, are you new? My name's Asahara Akiko. I belong to Seigaku's Tennis club, nice to meet you." She managed to blabber before bowing.

"Hn. You're wasting my time." The guy turned around and started to leave.

"Wait!" she called out suddenly. "You haven't told me your name…" she looked up at him expectantly. The silver-haired guy paused for a while before saying, "Don't tell me what to do." With that he left.

* * *

For the first time since he was born Ryoma was beyond bewildered.

On a very ordinary boring day while he was along his merry little way to buy a good old can of Ponta, he witnessed something beyond his imagination. He already spotted Akutsu on his way and gave him the usual nod. As much as he was surprised at the appearance of the silver-haired teenager, nothing more astounded him as to the brat's reaction. Initially, he was eagerly anticipating a showdown between the two when Asahara Kumiko's sister, aka THE ROYAL PAIN IN THE NECK, decided to open her big mouth which could have surely annoyed the hot-headed Yamabuki junior high tennis player. However, to his utmost surprise, THE BRAT, who always tried to best him in everything, (she was kind of good in English, he had grudgingly admitted…) was actually acting like a ditz to a guy whom she didn't even know. It didn't end there…oh, no…not even close. After Akutsu left, the usually stone faced girl started to giggle, the way normal love-struck, hormonal teenage girls do! And he doubt that Asahara Akiko had hormones. As fascinating and bewildering it may have seemed he decided to shrug it off…whatever…

* * *

Thanks to **_oFuNiCoRnSaNdBuTtErFliES_**; **_tennisfangurl081; moo-chan; iLuvSassy; starwberryicecream; xxlemonsxx; anonymous _**and **_bratgurl._** We really appreciate it!

**_joyjoy:_** (_Sumasha:_)Okay now, I'll reveal my well-kept secret. Updates depend on the number of reviews we get.

_**Ayu-chan: **(Rakasha:) _We're glad you like it! (_Sumasha:_) Please continue reading it!

**_Pertyprincess: _**(_Sumasha:_) Updates depend on the number of reviews, so go and review! Please…


	5. Our dirty little secret

Disclaimer:

We don't own Prince of Tennis…

Chapter 5: **Our dirty little secret…**

Kumiko was grinning like an idiot as she was walking to the girl's locker room. She couldn't help but giggle as she remembered her encounter with Kaidoh a while ago.

_Flashback_

"_Where has Akiko gone to?" Kumiko grumbled to herself as she searched the grounds for her sister. After a while of searching she stamped her foot in frustration. "Mou! I'm tired of looking for you Akiko! I'll tell Kunimitsu that you're slacking off! Hmphf!" She then went on to the courts to tell on her sister. Just then, she heard a rustling sound in the bushes followed by a 'Meow!' and a faint chuckling. Being the curious girl that she is, she decided to check it out and was both surprised and amused at what she saw. Kaidoh was sitting in front of a raccoon-like cat, holding catnip in his left hand and was waving it in front of the animal's face. "Ora…ora, ora." Kaidoh chuckled at the cat's efforts to get the catnip. "Meow!" the cat pounced on the toy._

"_Is that cat yours Kaidoh-kun?" Kumiko smiled sweetly._

_Both cat and man turned towards the source of the voice and Kaidoh paled when he saw who it was._

"_A-asahara!" Kaidoh's mouth opened and closed but no other words came out._

"_Kawaii! What's its name?" Kumiko cooed._

_Kaidoh finally found his voice and demanded, "Asahara-san, what are you doing here!"_

"_Oh, nothing. I was just looking for my sister but instead I found you!" she chirped happily. "Who knew Mr. Viper had a soft spot? Don't worry I won't tell anybody." she giggled and Kaidoh's face turned beet red instantly._

_End of Flashback_

Kumiko ended her little reverie and looked at her watch.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm going to be late."

* * *

"Hey Sakuno, what do you think about this poster that I made for Ryoma-sama?" Tomo asked her friend happily as little hearts began to form around her head.

Sakuno sweat dropped. "Ah-I think it's nice…" she stammered.

"Why of course! I spent all night trying to make it really, really beautiful!" Tomo said proudly.

"Aa." Sakuno replied. The two of them were hanging out at a nearby burger shop. "Ano…Tomo-chan…Mind me asking you what we're doing here again." Sakuno asked.

Tomo looked at her as if she'd grown another head before replying, "We're waiting for none other than Ryoma-sama! According to my reliable information about Ryoma-sama, he comes here every after practice." Tomo explained, and again hearts were forming around her head at the mere mention of the tennis player's name.

As they were talking, the shop's door opened and in came Momoshiro and Ryoma.

"One large coke, and…uh…three cheese burgers please! Oh, and I forgot, please add one large fries to that, thank you!" Momo said loudly, while smiling sheepishly at the girl behind the counter.

Ryoma sighed at the antics of his senpai before he spoke, "I'll have the same order, please."

"Is that all?" the woman asked cheerfully.

"Hai." The two replied simultaneously.

"Thank you for ordering. Please wait until your order gets here." The woman smiled.

The two girls who were near sweat dropped.

"They sure do eat much." Tomo looked at her friend who nodded her head in agreement.

Just then, they saw Tezuka along with Kumiko walking together at a nearby sidewalk.

"Isn't that Tezuka-senpai and Asahara-san?" Tomo asked her friend.

Sakuno gasped. "What are they doing together!"

Momoshiro turned around when he overheard their conversation and sure enough the two were walking together past the burger shop.

"EH! What the heck is going on!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Nani? Kumi-chan?" Eiji asked. He was on the phone talking with Inui.

"Hai, and I thought you'd be interested." Inui replied.

"Mmm…alright! We'll be there in a minute!" he said cheerfully.

"Okay then." With that the line went dead.

"So who was that?" Oishi asked his friend.

"Inui said something about Momo seeing Kumi-chan and Tezuka-buchou together, and I'm planning to see it with my own two eyes!" He stretched his eyes wide open with his hands to emphasize his point.

Oishi looked horrified. "W-with your own e-eyes?" he stammered. _Oh, no! Is this another one of those love triangles? I must find a way to stop this…

* * *

We thank all our readers and especially our reviewers: **Ayu-chan, pertyprincess, joyjoy, Undine1, KatrinaKaiba, xxlemonsxx**__  
_


	6. What in the?

Disclaimer:

Prince of Tennis is not owned by Punjabi Patipees…

Chapter 6

**What in the…!**

Akiko kicked the stones along her path as she walked through the park. It seemed like she was in deep thoughts as she took her time walking at a very slow pace. After a while, she gave a deep, long sigh and with a determined look on her face along with a stamp of her right foot she exclaimed, "I must know his name, damn it!" She kicked another stone in frustration. She growled as she heard loud shrieks coming from a group of grade schoolers who were running past her. _What's with them?_

"Is there any problem that I could help you with little girl? Maybe you'd like to have tea with me?" a deep voice asked from behind her making Akiko jump.

"What the-? What the heck are you trying to do! Kill me!" Akiko yelled and turned around to face the owner of the voice. It turned to be a forty-something, creepy old man, wearing what seemed to be a monk's outfit.

The mysterious man shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should watch your language little girl. I am merely trying to-let's say…help people whose souls are in need of guidance." The man flashed her a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Akiko warily looked at the guy and gulped uncharacteristically.

"Also, please watch your language. Cute little girls like you shouldn't speak such vile things." He winked at her and Akiko visibly shuddered.

"Uh…I- Maybe I should go now. My parents m-must be…uh…worried sick about me." Akiko took a few steps backward.

"Alright then little girl! Run along. See you soon!" the man cheerfully waved at Akiko's retreating back.

She gagged and prayed, _Please, I really, really__hope not._

* * *

Oishi sighed. He couldn't stop Eiji from spying on Kumiko after all. 

Inui cleared his throat. "Is everybody here already?"

"Hai!" the small group replied in chorus. The group, mainly the students of Seigaku's Tennis Club, consisted of Momoshiro, Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoko, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura and Kaidoh.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" Oishi suggested.

Everybody stared at him weirdly.

Oishi sweat dropped. "Ahaha-on second thought I think it's a great idea!"

The group then went on looking for the couple and Oishi let out an exasperated sigh. _Sometimes I hate being me…_

* * *

Akiko closed the door behind her and slowly removed her shoes. **It** had been a stressful day. 

"Tadaima!" she called out as she went inside the kitchen.

"Okairi!" her mom greeted cheerfully in return. "Have you seen your sister around?" she asked.

Akiko shrugged as she opened the fridge and got out the milk carton. "She had a date with Tezuka-senpai." she replied nonchalantly and began drinking milk from the carton.

"Ooh! That's so sweet! And with Kunimitsu, too! Oh, how I want to take some pictures of that!" her mother gushed. "Don't you think so…ASAHARA AKIKO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK MILK FROM THE CARTON!"

Akiko flinched at the high volume and immediately stopped drinking.

"Children these days…" Akiko heard her mother say. "Go on up and change your clothes, we'll have a visitor at dinner tonight. It's a friend of your father's." she smiled brightly.

"Hai." Akiko replied politely as she went up the stairs and entered her room. _I wonder what Kumi's doing right now…_

* * *

"Look Oishi! I even brought my handy-dandy camera with me!" Eiji waved his camera up and down in front of Oishi's face. _Just in case Auntie would want a copy of Kumi-chan's date. _Eiji grinned mischievously. 

"I really don't think that's necessary, Eiji." Oishi sighed.

"Shush! There she is!" Momo pointed at a girl wearing a pink dress and flats animatedly talking alongside a disgruntled looking Tezuka.

"And there's Tezuka-senpai!" Horio gasped.

"Nya! This is a good blackmail material!" Eiji bounced happily.

The group looked at him weirdly.

"Hey Eiji-senpai, what really is your relationship with Kumiko-san?" Momo asked in narrowed-eyes.

"Ah…eto…ano sa…" Eiji scratched the back of his head.

The group went closer and looked at Eiji suspiciously.

"Ah…Kumi-chan's…Kumi-chan is my cousin…" Eiji said inaudibly.

"Eh? We couldn't hear you Eiji-senpai." Horio asked leaning closer to Eiji.

"Look, they're already turning around that corner! Let's follow them!" Tomoka pointed at the small alleyway beside the pastry shop.

"C'mon baby! Let's go! BUUUUUUUURNING!" Kawamura waved his tennis racket around.

"Who gave him his racket?" Kachiro muttered to Katsuo. They looked at Ryoma who was smirking and sweat dropped.

Eiji sighed in relief as the group began to follow the poor couple.

* * *

"Akiko, Dinner's ready!" Asahara Kazumi's voice rang from downstairs. 

"Just a second, mom!" Akiko called out from her room.

Kazumi looked at the clock, _'Anytime now.'_

"Tadaima!"

"Okairi! You're just in time for dinner, dear." Kazumi greeted her husband cheerfully as she helped him take his coat off.

"Ah! Nanjiro," Kentaro grinned as he began introducing Kazumi to his friend. "I'd like to introduce you to my beautiful wife, Kazumi." He looked at his wife proudly. "Kazumi I'd like you to meet a great friend of mine, Echizen Nanjiro." He grinned as he patted his friend on the back.

She blushed and pinched Kentaro on the arm then smiled warmly at the man beside her husband. "So you are the friend that my husband speaks so highly of. It's a pleasure to have met you at last." She bowed.

"Well, enough of the formalities." Kentaro chuckled. "I'm famished! Let's go eat dinner." He looked around. "Where are Kumiko and Akiko?" he asked his wife.

Kazumi giggled. "Oh, you'd never believe it! Our daughter Kumiko, is having a date!"

Kentaro's eyes widened. "EH! BUT SHE"S TOO YOUNG FOR DATES!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, silly?" she poked him in the arm. "She can handle herself already! Besides, Kunimitsu's with her, so it'll be alright." Kazumi smiled happily.

"If you say so." Kentaro shrugged. Just then Akiko came running down the stairs.

"Akiko, dear. Please stop running down the stairs. You might slip and hurt yourself." Kazumi reminded.

"Sorry, mom." Akiko bowed her head and apologized. "I won't do it again."

"Apology accepted." Kazumi said cheerfully. "Now, come over here and meet your dad's friend. I think he plays tennis, too. Am I right, Nanjiro-san?" she looked questioningly at the man.

At that, Akiko snapped her head up and looked at the said man. The color drained from her cheeks when she saw who it was and she swore she could hear music from 'Twilight Zone' playing in the background as the man, who also seemed to recognize her from their encounter in the park before, flashed her one of his smiles.

"Oh, hello little girl…"

* * *

"Kuso! We've lost them!" Momoshiro punched a nearby wall in frustration. 

"It's rare that my calculations go wrong, after all data doesn't lie." Inui muttered to himself while he held his notebook in his left hand, his right one holding his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"It's impossible for them to disappear like that!" Kachiro said disbelievingly and Katsuo nodded beside him.

"What if…" Eiji gasped. "What if some kidnappers kidnapped them and planned to do bad things to them! And it so happened that some policemen happened to pass by and saw those kidnappers that were in reality wanted in all of Japan!" Eiji's eyes widened at the thought.

"And then a police chase will take place and Tezuka-buchou and Kumiko-san will be placed in lots of trouble!" Momoshiro piped in.

"There will be lots of shooting and fighting." Horio added while making some sound effects to emphasize his thought.

"And there will be a ransom!" Katsuo suggested.

"Then Tezuka-senpai will tell Kumiko-san how much he loves her and risk his life just to let her escape!" Tomoko finished as she sighed romantically at the thought.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"What! Can't a simple girl have her fantasies!" she snapped.

"Fwshh…This is stupid. I'm going home." Kaidoh said as he turned around and began to leave.

"I also have to go guys. My pop's going to kill me. I still have to help him in the restaurant." Kawamura smiled apologetically, as he too prepared to leave.

"I-I guess we will be leaving, too." Sakuno said softly.

"I'm going too." Ryoma muttered and he too left.

"Echizen! Wait for me!" Horio screeched as he too left.

Inui suddenly closed his notebook. "I'll have to gather more data. I'll go now. See you next practice." With that he also left.

"I guess I should be going now, too." Eiji stuck his tongue out in a sheepish manner.

"Well, I'll be going with him. See you later!" Oishi thanked all the gods that were with him that day. _It seems like there won't be any confrontation after all. _Oishi thought.

"Well, I've no choice but to go home." Momoshiro sighed.

"Momo-senpai look!" Kachiro pointed out.

"It's Kumiko-san and Tezuka-senpai!" Katsuo added.

The three Seigaku players looked at the place behind the trees where Kachiro and Katsuo pointed at. Surely enough, the two came out from behind the shadows. Both of them were ragged, sweaty, panting and red all over. They also were hastily rearranging their clothes in a way that seemed…_suspicious._

"Oishi-senpai…did they…did we just…" Momoshiro stuttered.

Oishi gaped like a fish. "I-I…I don't really know…"

* * *

And so we thank all of our reviewers and those who support us! We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year...well that's the end of our story...it's finished! 

nah,it's a joke.

_**RP**_: a freaking lame joke...

_**S**_: NO IT'S NOT! i LURRRVVV IT! slurp

_**Akiko**_: ewww...

_**Kumi**_: yumm-o...

**_RP_**: looks at them with disdain Anywei, thanks to **tennisFanGuRL081**, **bratgurl**, **oFuNiCoRnSaNdBuTtErFliES**, **Ayu-chan**, **.:faLLenAnGeL:.**, **bonnie's clyde**, **pertyprincess**, **joyjoy**, **Uranaikko**, **KatrinaKaiba**


	7. Surprise,surprise!

_RP: Go on Kumiko…say it…_

_Kumi: No…my lips are sealed…_

_S: Come on, I'll give you a cookie!_

_Kumi: Nuh-uh…_

_S: We can't start the story without it!_

_Kumi: (covers ears and hums a tune) _

_RP: Akiko, why don't you just say the disclaimer for us…Kumi won't do it._

_Akiko: (mumbles) Jeesh…why can't you do it on your own! (sigh) Punjabi Patipees don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters…_

_S: Yatta! On with the story!

* * *

_

Chapter 7** Surprise, Surprise!**

"Game and match, Tanaka Rikku. 6-4."

"You're doing better than the last time Sakuno-chan." Rikku smiled at the younger girl as she drank from her water bottle.

"T-thanks Tanaka-san." Sakuno bowed.

Rikku smiled cheerfully. "You're welcome!" she looked around and frowned.

"Is something the matter Tanaka-san?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

"Have you seen Akiko around? I can't seem to find her." Rikku asked.

Sakuno shook her head. "I haven't seen her either."

Rikku frowned. "She missed practice today…" she shrugged. "Oh well. Guess I should ask her sister about her whereabouts then!" she grinned.

"See you next practice Sakuno-chan!" Rikku waved.

"H-hai." Sakuno nodded unsurely.

* * *

"Stupid luck!" Akiko muttered as she continued on hitting the ball against the wall with her tennis racket. 

She sighed then caught the ball with her right hand. "I totally missed practice today…all because of that freaky monk!" she shuddered. "I do hope I won't see him again…ever."

She scowled. _Of course that won't happen because he's dad's friend._

"Otousan should've told me his friend was a creepy, tennis playing monk." She grumbled.

She shook her head. _Aaaargh! It'd be best if I just think of something else, like…creating a new move to beat the arrogant jerk known as Echizen Ryoma! _She chuckled to herself while she bounced the ball to the ground as she prepared to hit it.

_That would be nice…_She smiled then hit the ball.

The ball bounced back and she hit it again, this time with more force. _Speaking of Echizen…can it be that Ryoma and the creepy monk be related to one another?_

She stopped momentarily then shuddered. _That would be very…weird.

* * *

_

Oishi held his chin in one hand thoughtfully while on his left Eiji was looking suspiciously at Kumiko and Tezuka with narrowed eyes.

"Aargh! This is so confusing!" Momoshiro exclaimed while raking his right hand in his hair and ruffling it out of frustration.

"What is?" Kumiko asked suddenly from behind Momoshiro, startling the younger teen.

"KUMIKO-SAN! I-I didn't see you there…" Momoshiro laughed sheepishly.

Kumiko looked at him expectantly while munching a chocolate bunny and simultaneously tapping her right foot.

_Must think of an excuse quickly! _"It's nothing really, Kumiko-san." Momoshiro grinned.

"Oh…Okay then, see you next practice!" Kumiko smiled then popped the remaining part of the chocolate bunny in her mouth and skipped her way to the locker room.

"Nice save Momo." Oishi patted him on the back while smiling.

Momoshiro smiled back. "Well, we can't have her know until we find out what's going on here."

Eiji grinned and gave a thumb's up. "Yosh! It's settled then. We'll play detectives until we find out what really happened last night."

The three shared a knowing look and grinned.

Thus the_ 'Operation' _has begun…

* * *

"Tadaima!" Ryoma said quietly as he entered the house carefully closing the door behind him. 

"Okairi, Ryoma-san!" Nanako greeted him smiling as she ushered him inside.

Ryoma looked around as if trying to find something.

Finally he spoke, "Where's Oyaji?" he asked his cousin.

"Hmm…" Nanako looked thoughtful for a while before she continued, "Ah! He left a while ago saying he'd be at some friend's house. He'll be back for dinner, I think." She then took Ryoma's bag and then started to go to the kitchen.

"Aaa…" Ryoma then started to look around for Karupin. _Might as well play with him until Oyaji comes home._

"I'll just call you when dinner's ready, okay?" she called from the kitchen.

Ryoma spotted Karupin sleeping in the corner and gave a small smile before replying, "Hai."

* * *

"Akiko! Come out from there now, honey. We have some good news for you!" Kazumi called out from outside Akiko's room while continuously knocking on the door. 

_As if I would…I don't want to go out until the guy's out of this place!_ Akiko glared at the door all the while keeping silent.

"Honey? Are you asleep?" Kazumi asked while she slowly turned the knob to open the door.

Akiko pretended to snore.

"Akiko, I'm coming in!" Kazumi's voice was cheerful as she began to hum a little tune.

Akiko felt her mother come in and snored louder.

"Aw…" Kazumi cooed. "She must be tired from all that practice. Oh well…I guess I'd just have to tell her that Nanjiro-san would be baby-sitting her tomorrow."

"**NANI**!" Akiko exclaimed as she bolted out from the bed.

"Oh!" Kazumi let out a startled cry. "I thought you were asleep!" Kazumi then composed herself and gave her youngest daughter a sweet smile. "We'll be out tomorrow, so Nanjiro-san offered to look out for you while we're gone."

_This isn't happening…_Akiko looked at her mother with utter disbelief and confusion. "Please tell me you said no." she said in a low voice.

"Of course I said yes, you silly little girl!" her mother laughed heartily.

At that, Akiko looked like she swallowed one of Kumiko's homemade cooking.

"I knew you would like it!" Kazumi gave her daughter a quick peck on the cheek and started to leave.

As her mother left her room, one thought fleeted across Akiko's mind. _I'm doomed…

* * *

_

Sakuno looked at the racket in her hand as her breath came in short, shallow pants. It was a chilly night in the park and yet she was sweating so much. Her face was one of determination and concentration while her mouth was set in a thin, firm line.

She wiped her face with her towel as she took a small break. _I must practice more so I can be as good as Ryoma-kun or even Asahara-san…_

After a little while, she then again resumed her practice.

"Ryoma-kun said I shouldn't bend my knees too much." Sakuno said to herself as she was swinging her tennis racket.

Sakuno paused._ Ryoma-kun…He's so…good. _She shook her head as she tried to remove those thoughts in her head.

"How can Ryoma-kun notice me when I always lack in concentration!" Sakuno scolded herself lightly.

She then resumed her practice, more determined than ever. _I can do this…I know I can._


End file.
